


To Celebrate the Joy of Life After a Near-Death Experience

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry, Auror Partners, Aurors, Boys Kissing, HP: EWE, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco survive a near death experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Celebrate the Joy of Life After a Near-Death Experience

**Author's Note:**

> My first lower rated fic for these two! I decided to try my hand at keeping things a bit more suggestive, rather than explicit. But don't worry, there will still be plenty of smut in the upcoming ficlets. :)
> 
> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Shit," Harry coughed, as he collapsed back against the brick wall of the alleyway. He turned his head to look at Malfoy, no, _Draco_ , who was leaning against the wall next to him, breathing heavily. "You saved my life."

Draco shrugged. "You saved mine. Besides, isn't that what partners do?" He dragged a dirtied hand through his hair, which was looking admittedly less styled than it usually did, after their impromptu fire fight.

"Yeah, but – " Harry broke off, as he realized that flat out stating that his trust in Draco was tenuous at best was probably _not_ the best course of action. "Well, I didn't think we'd be demonstrating it so soon, I guess. I mean, we just officially became Aurors a week ago." His heart was pounding so loudly he was sure Draco must hear it, the sound almost deafening in his own ears as adrenaline pumped hot and fast through his veins. 

They'd been completely ambushed following a lead on a potions smuggling ring, and Harry was lucky Draco had such fast reflexes. Equally lucky was the fact that they had an experienced Auror pair with them, and between the four of them, they quickly managed to subdue the attackers. Davies and Rosen had quickly rounded up the assailants and disapparated away back to the Ministry, leaving Harry and Draco to recover.

Draco had been impressive in the skirmish, pulling Harry out of harm's way and disarming the suspects with apparent ease. Not that Harry didn't show some pretty handy spell-work himself, but the reality that his life was in Draco Malfoy's hands was finally sinking in. Even more shocking though, was the fact that he was beginning to think it might actually be safe there.

His eyes were drawn to Draco's hands, which were moving restlessly around him. It was obvious that the fight also had him keyed up, his chest expanding and contracting rapidly, pale skin flushed with color, his eyes bright and alive.

To Harry's mortification, he realized that he was getting _hard_ , the excitement of the last half hour and his proximity to a mussed up Draco sending heat straight to his groin. He fought the urge to touch himself, resolutely _not_ thinking about how good his palm would feel cupping his cock.

He shook his head and turned again towards Draco. Harry was about to suggest heading back to the office to regroup, but stopped short at the look in Draco's eyes. It was _hungry_ and made Harry vibrate with some unknown emotion. Instinctively Harry's eyes dropped to Draco's mouth, and apparently that was all the go ahead Draco needed, because the next moment his lips were pressed firmly against Harry's. 

Harry gasped, surprisingly not at all surprised by this development and suddenly desperate for it. Things had been tense and heated ever since they were assigned as partners, the air always thick with unsaid words and suppressed emotions, and Harry would be lying if he said that the tension didn't have a sexual edge to it. It was really only a matter of time before things boiled over, and he supposed a near-death experience was as good a time as any for things to come to a head. He'd thought that they would be fighting instead of snogging, but all in all, he much preferred this option.

Draco pressed the full length of his body against Harry's, pushing him flush against the brick wall and shutting off Harry's train of thought completely. Harry could feel the firm line of Draco's erection against his hip, and he moaned into Draco's mouth, happy with the evidence that Draco was just as turned on as he was. Draco's lips were warm and incredibly soft as they brushed against Harry's own, a sharp contrast to the teasing scrape of Draco's teeth against his lower lip.

His chest felt tight, and his head felt fuzzy, and something somewhere was telling him that he should probably _breathe_ , but all he knew was that breathing would mean breaking away from the sinfully good feeling of Draco's mouth moving against his own.

Luckily, Draco made the decision for him, leaving off sucking on Harry's tongue to press wet, frantic kisses against his jaw while Harry gulped in air.

"What's happening," Harry panted.

"I'm – " Draco broke off, licking along the edge of Harry's ear and making him shudder. "Just really happy I didn't die today."

"Fuck, me too," Harry agreed, hands finding their way to Draco's firm arse and squeezing.

A door slammed around the corner and Harry started, as he realized that they were still very much in public. Anybody could just look down the alleyway and see them tangled up together against the wall.

"Maybe we should celebrate our survival somewhere a little more private?"

Draco's eyes showed surprise for a moment, before he flashed a wicked grin. 

"Your place, or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
